


afternoon delight

by thespareoom



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespareoom/pseuds/thespareoom
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan takes a snooze out in the grasslands and looks super cute and soft while doing it
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Kudos: 11





	afternoon delight

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old story from my tumblr that I never got around to posting over here, and I'm in the progress of migrating all my writing over. enjoy!

Slowly, you place one foot in front of the other, watching as the tall grass parts to make way for you. Your fingers extend out beside you, letting the top of each blade tickle your fingertips. The sun sinks lower in the horizon, casting the grassy sea in golden light. The landscape stretches in front of you, as far as the eye can see. A few mountain peaks dot the skyline far off to one side, a light cover of snow capping the top of each. You stop for a moment and close your eyes, listening to the tender breeze as it rustles in between each blade. As if stirring from a long slumber, the land sang out a soft lullaby that seemed for your ears alone. The grasses blew around you, wrapping around your legs and welcoming you into their home. You reach out and take one blade between two fingers and feel the living Force flowing through it. This place was strong in it, almost like the ground itself was alive. But there was more alive here than just the meadow itself. 

You search again for Obi-Wan’s Force signature and find it is closer than before, yet softer still. Quieter, somehow, than usual. His signature always appeared slightly different to you, depending on his mood, and right now, when you reach out to him, he feels like a gently smoldering ember in your mind. Burnt orange and golden light mix together with soft pink into a portrait of color that could only be him. Yet it’s more subdued than normal. A smile sneaks it’s way on to your face as you plot across the grass closer to him. As he comes into view, you immediately realize why he seems more muted.

Obi-Wan lays stretched out in the middle of the grasslands, dozing in the evening sun. You stop a few feet back from him and take in the way the low sunlight illuminates his skin. He lounges amidst the weeds, one ankle crossed over the other and hands clasped together on top of his stomach. The gentle wind rustles through his thick hair. His lips turn up slightly, and you watch his chest slowly rise and fall with his breath. He looks peaceful, at ease, one with the nature around him. 

Careful not to wake him, you approach quietly and sit down above his head, one leg tucked under the other. Almost absentmindedly, a reflex built over the years, you start combing your fingers through his hair, the motion familiar and comforting. Your fingers stray every now and then, tracing across his forehead and cheeks as he sleeps peacefully. The warmth of the sun on your face and him next to you puts you at ease. You watch the grass continue to blow as you sit with him. The plants sway like waves of green water, crashing and pushing against each other. Every now and again, Obi-Wan stirs in his sleep, his lips separating to let out a small sigh or hum. Light glimmers against his skin, illuminating him as if he were the sun itself.

As the sun dips behind the top of the mountains on the horizon, you take one last glance at the fields around you. Nothing as far as the eye can see. Nothing but you and him, together, alone, for once. You’ve stayed too long already. You let yourself wish, for a fleeting moment, that it could always be like this. But it can’t. Holding his face between your hands, you lean down and tenderly place a kiss on his forehead, pressing your lips into his skin. You pull back as he opens his eyes, inches away from yours, bright and blue and twinkling in the low light. He smiles up at you, big and goofy like he always does. His thumb traces your jawline, your cheekbones, your lips. In this moment, he is so full of life and love and optimism. Years down the road, whenever you think of him, this is the picture that remains in your mind. Him, happy and a little sleepy, grinning up at you. 

He stands and takes your hand, pulling you to your feet. 

“Ready?” he asks, looping his fingers between yours. He gives your hand a squeeze, relishing this moment you have to spend together.

“As I’ll ever be.”


End file.
